(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a blind used in hunting and observing wildlife and its method of construction.
(1`) Description of the Related Art
Hunting, photographing and generally observing wildlife in their natural environment have long been popular pastimes. Individuals often practice these pastimes from blinds constructed in the natural habitat of wildlife to conceal the individuals from the wildlife and to prevent the wildlife from being frightened away from an area of their habitat by the presence of the individuals.
Various types of blinds are known in the prior art ranging from inexpensive, makeshift blinds constructed from the foliage available in the habitat area, to more expensive structures such as transportable blinds that are transported to the wildlife habitat area or permanent structures specifically designed and constructed to accomodate and conceal one or more individuals in the wildlife habitat area. Examples of prior art transportable blinds are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. of Chrisley, Jr. No. 4,719,716 and Horsmann No. 4,794,717; an example of a permanent blind structure is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. of Cardozo No. 4,738,045.